


A Cuddly Klingon

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Cuddly Klingon

**A Cuddly Klingon**

**Pairing:** Worf/Jadzia Dax

**Fandom:** Star Trek: DS9

**Word Count:** 271

 

Worf came into his quarters and sat down on the bed. He slammed his fists down on the bed.

Jadzia followed him in and leaned on the door frame. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Worf growled.

“You just growled at Julian. Something is wrong with you.” Jadzia sat down next to him on the bed. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” Worf looked away from her.

Jadzia turned his face to look at her. “Tell me. Don’t make me get my bat'leth and fight you.”

“You would not be victorious!” Worf declared.

“Wanna bet? I had you on your ass twice yesterday in the holo-suite.” Jadzia smirked. “So tell me.”

“I was distracted by your appearance yesterday.” Worf muttered.

“Worf! Stop stalling.” Jadzia squeezed his cheeks.

“He said that I was gaining weight. He called me chubby.” Worf pushed her hands away and stood up. “I should have gutted him right there.”

Jadzia laughed. “So you’ve gained weight. That’s nothing to gut him for. Wait! Did he really call you chubby? Let me get my bat'leth and I will help you. Julian must have a death wish.”

“I believe he does.” Worf glanced up at the bat'leth on the wall. “I haven’t gained any weight since the academy.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jadzia stood up and put her arms around his middle. “Because you replicated a larger size when you changed uniform colors.”

“The replicators here are different. It made it too small.” Worf looked down at her.

Jadzia giggled. “Don’t worry Worf. It’s just more of you to love. And I do love you.”

Worf growled seductively in her ear.


End file.
